


Good Morning, Love

by tragicallywicked



Series: A Thousand Dates [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s time setting, F/M, NSFW but not porn, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy morning sexy times, prompt requested by anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Steggy armour.

The chilly wind of autumn mornings rums over the house when Steve opens the bedroom window. In bed, the sleepy figure shifts, annoyed by the sudden coldness that wraps around her slim body. Peggy Carter is still fully naked from the previous night’s rendezvous with her beloved Captain. He had climbed the tall walls of her rented apartment and knocked on the window just enough for her to hear without further neighbors distress. It felt completely wrong that Steve Rogers had to sneak in her apartment because her landlady was strict. But it somehow boosted their growing  _need_  for each other. The memoir printed in her mind of the previous night made Peggy’s lips curve onto a smile at the same time her mouth let a sigh escape. Her thighs still felt the heat of a mind-blowing sex—especially when they got it going more than once.

She loved this, even though it still felt like a weird dream. Steve had been found two months ago and he was everywhere in the news. Peggy still remembered seeing the headlines and loosing the balance of her knees. Angie, her neighbor and good friend, had been thankfully close and held the strong and taller woman up. Peggy had never underestimated Angie, but she was tougher than she imagined.

The girl had shoot her with a funny line about Captain America’s charms reaching her pretty hard. _It’s_ so much _more_ , Peggy had told her back then. In the aftermath, Angie demanded to know the full story and was just amazed to never before be told that epic and beautiful tale of the two. It wasn’t probably the best idea, as now Angie constantly teased Margaret of being Cap’s girl. And she couldn’t really deny after papers got them in every cover, exchanging a reunion kiss when they finally got back to each other’s arms.

Peggy was getting used to be Cap’s girl, at least when it was the two of them only—she liked being Agent Carter to the rest of the world, especially her idiotic work colleges. But in nights like the one they shared, she could be anything Captain wanted her to be. She  _would_  be everything Steve wanted.

"Steve," mumbling completely drown in sleep, she tried rolling in bed to glance over him. It seemed hard for her eyes to open, but her mouth worked pretty well. She continued, "would you please avoid chaos and get away from the window? You should have left already, I’ll not tolerate the way Ms—" She was rambling and Steve found it especially charming. But he shut her, topping her lips, with the tenderness of his mouth.

"I’ve said it… Come live with me, marry me. Let’s solve this problem." The idea sounded so welcoming, so great. Steve had asked her to be his so many times during the past weeks, it could sound tiring to any woman. But she loved hearing it over and over. Peggy had been caught by surprise the first time he did so, but now the words sounded as comforting as hearing him say he loved her. She hadn’t said no to his request, but Peggy hadn’t said yes either.

"It does not count when you ask it being completely naked and I—" She complained, thought her smirk showed Peggy did not bother. Her eyes were wide open and alert now. He was still naked as well and she couldn’t be happier to feel his body leaning against hers so gently, skin on skin.

"Of course it counts." He shut her again, kissing her once more. "But I do want to make it right."

"You better." Peggy warned. Her severe tone made Steve chuckle. His nose tip nuzzling her jaw, neck, ear. In a matter of seconds, Peggy's thoughts about any concerns she had just drifted away. She hated how he managed to do that--but Peggy wasn't the complaining typo.

"Do not get all worked up, Steve Rodgers. You and I both have work." Peggy had to head to the SSR to fill stupid paper work and play out secretary to the men who didn't see her true capacity, while Steve went out hunting Hydra, with the government's and, secretly Howard's, help.

"Just call in sick. I have the day off." Sounded tempting and Peggy actually thought about it for a second.

"I will not spend my whole day in bed..."

"You didn't oppose when we went to Howard's summer house." Steve reminded and the blush that came to her cheeks made him grin.

"That does not compare and you know quite well why." His lips kissed her neck several times and Peggy lost herself again, letting a sigh slip.

"I want to take you to meet my new apartment." He announced, happily. "I'll make your favorite tea and I got biscuits from Lee's bistro. We can cuddle" he pauses with an amused smile "on the couch." Steve was clever, that she gave him the credit.

"How will you sneak out of my room?" She was a bit worried in fact. The previous encounters they had, sneaking him in her apartment, Steve had left, with deep reluctance, before sunrise. This time though, he just wanted to wake up by her side, with the sun coming up behind Peggy, giving her curves a divine light. And had been so worthy.

"I'll find a way." He assured Peggy. "You go have your breakfast and make the calls you need to do. We'll meet at Angie's workplace, I'm living nearby there." Peggy just adored how Steve could easily give her orders and think she'd just follow them. But she knew it was much more unconscious than anything to him, like it was his Captain inner self speaking.

"No." She said then, with a challenging smile.

"No?" With a single move, Peggy put Steve's back on the mattress as her legs straddled his glorious hips. She saw him losing his air there, while she leaned in, her hot breath on his neck.

"You don't give me orders, Captain." She nibbled his jaw, with an amused giggle. She loved making him lose his words.

"Do tell me what to do then,  _Agent_  Carter." His remark was rather defiant an that caused her to bite his skin in response. "Ouch." He laughed lowly.

"You'll sneak out and then you'll come to the first floor like you just arrived. Then you'll request that my presence is called downstairs. And we'll head out hand in hand." Every word that came out was followed by a slow and devious kiss, that Peggy gently distributed through his chest, shoulders, jaw, until her lips were on his mouth.

"Only if I can kiss you like this." Their kiss was ferocious, voluptuous. He responded it with enthusiasm and Peggy had to giggle against his mouth, shaking her head the following second.

" _Steve._ " She repressed, even though her hips shifted just enough to give them both a pleasing friction. He flipped them over again, investing on her body when he did so. Peggy almost let a moan escape, but her mouth was properly shut by his. "Not if you're going to get all excited like this." She finally managed to complete.

"Are you complaining?" He asked with a grin, rewarding her with the bites previously given to him.

"Yes-- No." She corrected, unsure of a proper response when his lips were kissing down her body and his hands gloriously spreading her legs apart. "Steve." She arched, when his wet mouth was halfway through her stomach. "Stop that, you bastard. We'll get caught." She cursed between a breath.

"You didn't oppose last night." The old Steve in him was a lot more clear with that goofy smile she saw across his face and that actually made her want him more.

"Everyone was asleep." She cried out, her body opposing to her words and shivering when he kissed her breasts, his tongue working sweetly and perfect with her nipples. "Steve..." This time, when she said his name for the third time, he knew by her tone that Captain had won the fight once again.

Their lips met halfway and her fingers slipped on his hair, locking with the thin blond curls.

"We'll be very quiet." He promised. Peggy didn't say a word, she just let him drown into her infinitely while their mouths covered each other's endless sounds of pleasure.


End file.
